


The Mistletoe

by sleepyybabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Malfoy, Mistletoe, christmas!drarry, draco - Freeform, drarry at christmas, drarry kiss, harry - Freeform, hogwarts christmas, potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyybabe/pseuds/sleepyybabe
Summary: harry gets caught under enchanted mistletoe, hexed so he must stay there until someone gets too close. then they're both stuck until they kiss. so of course, who turns up but a certain slytherin?





	The Mistletoe

“... and I really don’t want to finish that essay, it’s going to take me all night! Professor Snape must really…” and Harry’s voice trailed off.   
“Guys? Why’d you stop?” Harry looked back at friends, bewildered. They had stopped walking and were now standing about six feet behind him.   
“So we didn’t get caught, mate.” Ron told him, smiling.   
“Caught?” Harry was even more confused.   
“Under the mistletoe,” Hermione interjected.   
“That’s dumb. Look, I’ll just keep going.” and Harry tried to step forwards, but found he couldn’t. He looked back, eyes wide, and saw Hermione giggling and Ron shrugging.   
“What the- how do I get out of this?” Harry spluttered at Ron, the only one of them brought up in a Wizarding family.   
“Well,” Ron now looked mildly uncomfortable, “you have to wait until someone else is coming down the hallway from the opposite direction. The first person who gets close to you, well, you have to kiss them. You can’t move until you do.”   
“Are you serious?” Harry moaned.   
“Yep, sorry Harry. Enchanted mistletoe is never fun.” Ron smiled. Hermione gasped and nudged Ron. Ron looked up and doubled over laughing. Harry whipped around, stomach clenching, and saw, with dread, that a gang of Slytherins was approaching.   
When Harry looked even closer he realized that they were being led by a tall, skinny boy with blond hair and ivory skin. “Malfoy,” he groaned to himself. 

“Hey Potter!” Malfoy sped up as he closed the distance between them, his eyes glinting cruelly. As Harry opened his mouth to warn Malfoy about the enchanted mistletoe, his voice decided to stop working. Harry stood there, stuck, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly.   
“What’s the matter, Potter? One look and you were blown away, I guess.” Malfoy smirked. Harry had no way to defend himself. He spun around to face Hermione and Ron, but they just shrugged, hiding their grins. Harry cursed himself for having such terrible friends. Malfoy was standing ten feet away.   
“Don’t come any closer!” he tried to warn the Slytherin.   
“Or what?” he drawled, stepping forwards. Malfoy’s hand snapped up, his wand at the ready. The other Slytherins followed behind him, hanging back a few feet. Every inch of their faces was covered in sheer evil glee. And then one of them looked up.   
“Malfoy, no!” one of them shrieked.   
“I’ll hex him quickly, nobody will know it was me.” Malfoy began closing in. Harry groaned.   
“No, it’s not that!” she yelped. “Look!” she pointed upwards. The other Slytherins gasped, a few giggles escaping from the crowd. Malfoy looked up. Straight above his head, a nice clump of enchanted mistletoe was hung on the ceiling.   
“Merlin’s -” Draco tried to step back but found himself, too, to be stuck in the invisible cage.   
“That’s what I was trying to tell you!” Harry exploded. “The sight of you did not take my breath away, this mistletoe prevented me from telling you about the charm!” Harry spluttered, glad to be able to speak his mind again. Draco’s eyebrows drew together in concern, and what was possibly hurt flashed across his face. Harry would’ve stumbled back if he could. Hurt? Draco Malfoy did not get hurt. He was the one who hurt other people. Right?   
Just then, the bell rang. The gang of Slytherins backed away and Ron and Hermione scampered off, not wanting to be late for classes. Draco and Harry were left alone in the hall.   
“Well, I rather want to get to class…” Harry awkwardly began. Draco merely sniffed.   
“There’s no other way out of this?” the blond looked around.   
“I’m afraid not,” Harry gravely.   
Draco eyed Harry miserably, loosening his own tie.   
“I didn’t imagine our first kiss quite as unromantic as this,” Draco thought to himself.   
“I can’t believe my first kiss at Hogwarts is going to be with the ferret,” Harry groaned internally. “Although, he’s not that bad looking.” 

“So,”   
“So,”   
“Bet you’ve never even had a proper kiss before, Potter.” Draco smirked. Harry blushed.   
“Oh my god… you really haven’t.” Draco grinned in evil glee. “I’d say the only kisses you’ve ever had were from your mother, but she’s dead.”   
Harry stiffened.   
“I changed my mind. We can stand here for as long as I please, I will not kiss you.” Harry spoke coldly.   
“Aw Potter, I’m sorry.” Draco, acting on an impulse, reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand. Harry stared down at their joined hands, then back at Draco’s earnest eyes. He sighed.   
“What if I’m a bad kisser?” he panicked to himself.   
“Still can’t believe you haven’t kissed anyone by now,” Draco tilted his head.   
“His hair looks nice in the moonlight like that,” Harry mused to himself.   
“I suppose if it’s a real kiss, I’ll have to grab you or else you’ll probably trip over your own feet,” Draco rolled his eyes.   
“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Harry nodded. He had no idea what to expect. Then Draco dropped his hand because he was wrapping his pale arm around Harry’s waist and the other one was gently tangled in his dark hair and Harry felt curiously intrigued. Harry looked at Draco, blinking his large, dark eyes in fear. Draco smiled quickly, a smile that was for once not tainted by cockiness or cruelty.   
“You’ll be fine.”   
And then Draco leaned in and nudged Harry’s arms over his shoulders and gently rested his lips on Harry’s. Harry could feel himself light up behind his eyes, and he tightened his grip on Draco, pulling the other boy in even closer. He moved his head to push against Draco, revelling in the tingling sensation that filled his body. A thousand lines seemed to have burst out of his heart and were connecting him to Draco, tugging him forward even more, but he couldn’t move anymore forward because they were already so tightly wound around each other. Draco traced Harry’s jawline with his finger. He liked Potter a lot better when he was pressing his hand against his lower back like this.   
Draco pulled back slightly, opening his eyes to see Harry breathing quickly, cheeks flaming.   
“That was… nice,” Harry fumbled with his words.   
“Yeah. Yeah, it was,” Draco readjusted his tie.   
“I liked that,” Harry was thinking out loud. 

“Wanna walk with me to Herbology?”   
“Oh! I’d - I’d love to.”


End file.
